


Because The Rain Falls

by ScorpioDemon



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dark, Depressing, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Real Events, Music, Poetry, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioDemon/pseuds/ScorpioDemon





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of splash  
A wet clash  
With the ground   
So there it is found  
~  
To be heard is too much to be  
All the water wishes is to be free  
Hit the ground feel nothing  
So now we can't help the pondering  
~  
The sound so small  
Quite a big fall  
To put two and two together   
Make one big weather  
~  
Whether to sing or to dance  
Raindrops choose neither  
They choose to ping and to prance  
Making to inspire the believer


	2. Let Me Burn

Its hard to change   
Isn't it strange

That once you fall   
You can't get up

Your back was turned  
That's why I burned

Gravity pulls me down  
The water surrounding  
I hope I drown


End file.
